


败北的男人（上篇）

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 肉车一辆





	败北的男人（上篇）

钢铁侠与美国队长吵架了，而且似乎吵得很凶。连复仇者发现两人不对劲时，他们已经冷战一个星期了。  
托尼应一位知名画家邀约，星期三下午参加画展，可这天似乎一直不太顺利，队长跑到老远去执行任务，还下着雨。托尼对艺术这类从来不感冒，拿着红酒走走停停，心不在焉地，时而跟认识的人打招呼，眼睛时不时地瞄到墙上展出的画上。  
忽然，托尼停下脚步，眼睛盯着墙上一幅单独展出的油画。希腊油画风格，一个赤身裸体的金发男人，而这幅画的命名却是“性爱”。托尼其实已经差不多忘记，他与史蒂夫是为什么而吵架。只是后来，谁都不愿先低头，一直冷战到现在。  
放下红酒杯，托尼唤来展出厅的工作人员……  
美国队长今天回来得比较早，任务很顺利。刚走进房间，看见旁边摆放着一幅还没拆开的油画。史蒂夫知道是托尼买的，下午收到了他的短信。  
好奇心使然，史蒂夫走过去拆开那幅足有人高的画。油画的轮廓逐渐呈现。然后，与他有几分相似的金发男人让史蒂夫愣了愣。随后，男人从身后抱住了他。  
“托尼……”史蒂夫没有回头，他认得男人身上的味道。  
“看见这幅画的时候我硬了。”托尼说着，手探进史蒂夫的T恤里。熟门熟路地用指腹去搓弄微微凸起的乳尖。  
“托尼。”史蒂夫皱起眉头，却没有制止他。  
“嗯？”托尼应着，另一只手伸到史蒂夫牛仔裤里，手掌握着阴茎，动了起来。  
恋人的手指带着熟悉的热度，T恤被卷了起来，牙齿细细地啃咬着背部的皮肤，“看见这幅画的时候，我就想干你。”托尼手指捻起肿起来的乳尖，硬得像小石子的肉粒，被他揉搓，拨弄。  
史蒂夫微微仰起脖子，没有推开托尼，或者说宠溺着恋人，从来没有试过推开他，即使是现在的冷战期。画里的人确实像，可史蒂夫确信自己并没有做过油画模特，“托尼，别发疯，”  
“我没疯，我只是想操你而已。”托尼说着，向前迈了一步，将史蒂夫逼近油画。  
“我们还在冷战。”史蒂夫一手撑在油画上，牛仔裤因为托尼的动作，越褪越下，灼热的手掌带着淫秽的快感，撸动得旖旎，速度却越来越快，史蒂夫抿紧唇，胸前乳尖被指甲有意无意地轻戳玩弄。  
“但不影像我们做爱。”托尼的阴茎隔着西装裤，顶在史蒂夫屁股上，磨蹭起来，热得吓人，“这幅画叫“性爱”，可是还差点颜色。”  
涨大的阴茎隔着布料，色情地磨蹭起自己的屁股。史蒂夫微曲起膝盖，却顶在了油画上。托尼在暧昧地吻着他的后颈，呼出的热气痒痒的，身前阴茎的顶端小孔溢出了水珠，滴到男人的手指上，然后又被撸动的动作弄得湿哒哒的。  
后穴被阴茎磨蹭得很痒，肉壁痉挛着想要被插。史蒂夫咬着牙，不愿再说话，可这让恋人更加肆无忌惮地猥亵玩弄。牛仔裤褪到了脚踝上，阴茎的顶端有意无意地蹭到油画，不平的颜料让脆弱的阴茎顶端感到刺痛，却刺激了史蒂夫的快感，食髓知味地主动去磨蹭起来。  
溢出的水珠划过，拉出一条银丝，给油画增添了一笔淫秽看的色彩。  
“托尼……”  
“想跟你做爱Honey，想操你。”西装裤的布料上，逐渐沾染上后穴渗出的水迹，“将你操得像油画上那人一样，全身充满色情的诱惑。”  
他们还在冷战，史蒂夫知道。所以托尼的话里，多少带了点恶作剧的意味。乳尖嫣红挺立起来，指尖狎玩了一阵后，终于松开拉着史蒂夫另一只手手背，按在油画上。  
胸前忽然的空虚让美国队长很难受，可两手都撑在油画上，得不到抚慰，史蒂夫难受得涨红了脸。托尼故意将他压向油画，硬得像小石子的肉粒碰到了油画上。史蒂夫面红耳赤，却只能羞耻地用奶子去磨蹭油画。乳尖越来越艳红，彷如蹭到了油画上的颜色。  
“Honey，想要被操吗？”西装裤已经湿透，那玩意肆无忌惮地顶在史蒂夫后穴口，史蒂夫甚至可以听见托尼拉开裤链的声音。托尼撒娇似地蹭着他后颈，“请告诉我。”  
史蒂夫没有出声，但那玩意已经顶在了他的后穴口上。最终还是托尼败下阵来，一下子捅了进去。  
“唔……”  
一声低吟，让托尼似乎兴奋了起来，开始动起腰抽插起来。知道恋人宠自己，即使冷战期，托尼依然会去磨史蒂夫，仗着恋人不会真的将自己打出去。阴茎将后穴完全撑了开来，涨感使史蒂夫不舒服地皱起眉头，可随后的冲撞，酥麻感瞬间传至四肢八骸，使得他头皮发麻。  
后穴的肉壁吸吮着阴茎，不知羞耻地将他死命地往里吸，快感在尾椎犹如电流般攀上脑髓。史蒂夫绷紧了全身肌肉，汗液从肌肉文理滑下，被托尼暧昧地舔走。  
前方的硬得难受的阴茎，跟随着托尼的动作，不住地撞到油画上，仿佛美国队长正在奸淫着油画里的男子，胸前被挤压的肉粒刺痛得难受。托尼额头渗出了汗，一下下地划过敏感点，撞到深处。那玩意挤压过敏感点上，强烈的快感还没有完全落下，被顶撞到深处的酥麻随即让史蒂夫大脑一片空白。  
“托尼，别……”史蒂夫声音沙哑，带着毫不掩饰的情欲。  
托尼皱紧眉头，看起来似乎十分难受，腰肌却动得越来越快，抽插得越来越狠，一下子咬到史蒂夫脖子上。恋人后穴拼命的挽留，绞紧，让托尼爽得恨不得操死他。  
史蒂夫被操得射了出来，精液全数射到了油画上。小腹的痉挛持续着射精的高潮，使得后穴也拼命地收缩起来。托尼的抽插渐渐让史蒂夫跟不上，张开了嘴呼吸却被插得连声音都发不出来。后穴的开合也跟不上托尼的节奏，只能大开着任由托尼撞进来。  
油画被染上淫秽的色彩，托尼抱紧史蒂夫，贴近他，操着他，“Honey……”  
后穴的痉挛让托尼也攀上了顶点，在史蒂夫高潮时，也跟着射精了，“Honey……”在他耳边呢喃着，让阴茎泡在他后穴里，延续着他的高潮。  
最后，那幅油画还是被挂了起来，只是复仇者们都不明白，为什么有些色彩这么淡，有些这么深。  
而美国队长与钢铁侠的冷战期，似乎还在继续着……


End file.
